Fear Or No Fear: The Legend of Aubrie Lemon
by FEARLESS MASTER
Summary: F.E.A.R. meets Deal or no Deal, Aubrie Lemon is sent, as point man, to Armacham by F.E.A.R. RATING MAY CHANGE! ALL REVIEWS WELCOME! NOW COMPLETE!


Fear Or No Fear: The Legend Of Aubrie Lemon

Aubrie smiled big as she swung open her briefcase, nearly breaking it.

The audience cheered at the amount ($.01), Aubrie gave a wave and stepped off of the stage.

Back in her dressing room, Aubrie slipped out of the tight, velvet colored dress that she wore for the show and slipped into her regular attire, tonight's wardrobe was a black bulletproof vest wrapped in a thick coat of black leather, an outfit which added ten pounds to her low body mass, she then waved farewell to NBC Studios and proceeded to her car.

She drove to an abandoned building on the outskirts of Suburbia, and walked casually into the building's doors.

"I'm here, what's going on?" Aubrie asked, a bald man in his late fifties turn to face her.

"Fettle's transmitter has been detected over at Armacham, we need you to investigate." Aubrie looked at him and nodded

The man led her to an armory, "Gear up, your transport leaves in ten."

Aubrie fitted her tight uniform with dual AT-14 pistols, frag and remote mines, seven med kits, a Combat Issue shotgun and a 7.62 mm Assault Rifle.

Satisfied, Aubrie left for her transport, a government issued helicopter that the F.E.A.R. Team referred to as the "Black Hawk".

During the flight from base to Armacham Technology Corporations, Aubrie mentally prepared herself for the op that lay ahead, Operation:INFILTRATION had already claimed the lives of fifteen of the unit's finest soldiers.

As Aubrie prepared to free fall to Armacham's roof fifty feet below, Julie, the F.E.A.R. Team's technical officer grabbed her, "You go in there, you don't come out until the job is done!" Aubrie nodded and pulled on her gas mask helmet.

After her free fall, she grabbed her shotgun and stormed for the company's entrance, a rooftop skylight, she could hear the radio chatter of Replica soldiers below.

Whistling, she aggressively tossed the first of her frag grenades through the glass, which shattered and startled the first unlucky soldier, who turned to greet the grenade, blood spattered all over the room.

Smiling, Aubrie pulled a grappler hook from her pack, twirling it, she tossed it onto a nearby plant carrier, then she dove into the dark building.

Touching the ground, she drew her shotgun once more, five more soldiers' bodies lay sprawled over the office area either missing an arm or leg or missing their heads.

Aubrie soon came upon a door marked CAUTION: AUTHORIZED CLEARANCE REQUIRED and tried to pull the door open.

With no luck she sighed, "Well, I guess I'll have to improvise."

She placed a remote mine to the door and took cover, after pressing the detonator, she gained access to the room.

Aubrie cautiously stepped through the new area and she came into a connected office with the door encrypted JENNIFER MONOLITH: PUBLIC RELATIONS.

A phone's message light flashed red in the eerie darkness of the office, Aubrie pushed PLAY to hear the message.

"You have one new message from Catherine Moody."

"Jen, it's Cathy, listen you've got to get the hell out of there, Project ORIGIN has gone haywire, you're in grave danger!"

Aubrie found the bloody remains of Jennifer near the desk, oh my god, what happened here?

Aubrie proceeded until she came upon a little girl crying in a dark room, "Hey, is something wrong?" Aubrie asked

The little girl turned to Aubrie and looked at her with black eyes, "GET OUT NOW!" Aubrie screamed, pulling the trigger of her shotgun, and just as quickly as she had appeared, the little girl was gone.

Aubrie shook her head to clear her disorientation and proceeded with her objective, she waded through partially flooded rooms of what looked to Aubrie like a mental institution when she came to a cell labeled ISO-4675, the name listed on her door rang in Aubrie's head with familiarity ALMA WADE.

Aubrie looked to a desk positioned in front of the cell and found a manila folder with the patient's name and sifted through its contents, the documents revealed that Alma had violent recurring nightmares, Aubrie also found a DVD included with the papers and, out of curiosity, she played it in the computer's disk drive.

A woman's voice rang a sinister tone in the air and a chill ran up Aubrie's spine, "Dr. Catherine Moody reporting on subject Alma Wade, her time here has made no progress. We removed Wade from her cell only twice, last time, something terrible happened."

The tape shown images of a seven year old girl and went on to explain how Alma was connected with the negative emotions of the people that surrounded her.

"The last time we removed Wade from the sanctuary of her cell, she lashed out and killed the support staff. We locked her in that cell until she died three months after the incident, God, I can still hear her screaming."

Aubrie suddenly felt herself frozen in place, an eerie presence surrounding her, "They left her in the darkness, they left her to die. She deserved to die, they all deserved to die." A man's voice sounded low and raspy, Aubrie's body shook, overwhelmed by the events of this op as she tapped into her communicator.

"This is F.E.A.R. Operative Aubrie Lemon, any active management read me?" Her communicator received only static, as she became frantic.

She looked up and down corridors, running through the facility, looking for an exit, finally, her communicator received a signal, "This is Private Claudia Jordan, Aubrie?"

"Claudia, oh thank god, I need evacuation immediately, SOMETHING'S WRONG HERE!" Aubrie screamed a deafening scream as the signal was lost.

"Oh my god, we have to send that woman help now!" Claudia typed into her monitor and in a matter of minutes, another Black Hawk was en route to Aubrie's location.

Aubrie rushed through Armacham, flashlight shaking unsteadily in her hands, she panted heavily and dodged pipes, explosives and dangerous chemicals until the man's voice came back, "You were born here in this place, I was there. A war is coming, I've seen it in my dreams, fire scarred Earth, bodies in the streets, all turned to dust. You've seen it too, haven't you?"

"I've got to get out of this place!" Aubrie screamed

Finally Aubrie saw the key to her freedom, an iron door marked EXIT.

Aubrie gathered all of her strength and reached the door, Alma appeared behind her then, angrily spewing fire from her hands, "Where is my baby?"

Aubrie turned with all of her energy and kicked the door open and ran out of the building, a short time later, the Black Hawk came to collect her.

ONE YEAR LATER...

Back at NBC Studios, Aubrie pulled on her bra, ready to film the "Summer in December" episode of Deal or no Deal, when Julie appeared at the door.

"Listen, I should've told you what you were getting into, and because I didn't, you almost lost your life, I'm so sorry Aubrie!"

"Aw, it's perfectly fine Julie, besides, being the operative for F.E.A.R. wasn't my thing, I'm sorry they fired you though." Aubrie embraced Julie as she handed Aubrie her briefcase.

"So, are you ready for your new assignment?"Aubrie looked to Julie and smiled, Julie simply smiled and turned towards the stage.

Wow, Aubrie thought, there goes a great addition to Deal or no Deal!


End file.
